pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The PokéLegend
The PokéLegend is a series created and written by Secret. It is about a girl named Emily and her two brothers Tobias and Pierce, who live in The Legendary House, the home of all the Legendary Pokémon. In parallel, a couple of trainers, such as Gym leaders, Elite four, Champions, characters from the Pokémon anime, players in the Pokémon games and fanon trainers I created myself, encounter all sorts of legendary Pokémon, either at home or on a Pokémon journey. These two types of episodes are sorted in to PokéLegend House and PokéLegend Tales. When the two types of episodes collide, they will be called just PokéLegend episodes. At that point, a new season will start, tracking forward by a couple of years. Characters Main Emily: The main character in PokéLegend House (and later PokéLegend) that lives in The Legendary House with all the legendary Pokémon. Lucas: A main characters in PokéLegend Tales that after winning the Sinnoh league, decides to go on a journey to investigate the legendary Pokémon of his region. Oliver: A main character in PokéLegend Tales that starts his Pokémon adventure in Unova on his way to the league, but soon loses interest in winning badges and decides to create a Pokédex with entries of his own. Oliver comes from Undella town and is Flora's brother. Hilda: A main character in PokéLegend Tales. After winning second place in the Unova league (runner-up), she travels to Johto and meets Entei on her first day there. She decides to go looking for it and the other two legendary dogs. N: A main character in PokéLegend an a supporting character in PokéLegend Tales. Information about him is classified for now. Joanne: A main character in PokéLegend and a supporting character in PokéLegend Tales. She seems to care a lot about Pokémon and has similar desires to N's. Supporting Tobias: A supporting character in PokéLegend House. He is Pierce and Emily's older brother and travels the world to take on new challenges to change the world. Pierce: A supporting character in PokéLegend House. He is Tobias and Emily's brother and is a double agent and an Elite member in Team Rocket that his primary purpose is to protect his home from them. Flora: Oliver's sister. Flora comes from Undella town. Nate: A a supporting character in PokéLegend Tales. He's Oliver's friend, though he has opposite dreams to his. Nate appears in PokéLegend House introduction, battling Tobias' Darkrai with his Gallade. Ameline: A character who appears a few times in PokéLegend House. She is Emily's friend and enjoys sleeping over at The Legendary House and looking after the Pokémon there. Villains Team Plasma (PokéLegend Tales) Dr. Colress: Team Plasma's crazy professor that is completely brainy and invents plenty of evil machines. Aldeth: One of Ghetsis' most faithful agents. Lord Ghetsis: Head and founder of Team Plasma. Aliah: Team Plasma agent. His strongest Pokémon is his Houndoom. Rohan: Team Plasma agent. His strongest Pokémon is his Chandelure. Team Rocket (PokéLegend House) Giovanni: The boss. He is always trying to locate the PokéLegend House and take all the legendary Pokémon to use for his own good. Pierce Domino: An elite officer who is very treasured by Giovanni. She tries to flatter him as much as possible. Arjan: An elite officer who is less liked by Giovanni from the three elite officers. He tries his best to impress the boss and has truly done horrible crimes, but he had never really received full trust like the other two. Nevada: A Team Rocket agent who is Kenye's partner, like Jessie and James and Cassidy and Butch. Kenye: A Team Rocket agent who is Nevada's partner. Episodes See page: The PokéLegend episode list Category:Series Category:The PokéLegend Category:PokéLegend House Category:PokéLegend Tales Category:Fanon